


Enslaved!

by Rikerbabe



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Riker of the USS Titan finds himself a slave on the other side of the Galactic Core and must try to find a way home or be lost forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enslaved!

The deck was hard, cold even. The light, such as it was flickered feebly. William groaned and slowly sat up. He took a shaky breath and rubbed his head. He looked around him, trying to see past the darkness. Will tried to get to his feet, but a sudden burst of nausea swept over him. Sitting back down, he thought he heard the rustle of someone nearby. “Hello?”he called out, but only silence was heard. _Got to figure out where I'm at_ he thought, trying to remember where he had been. 

The Titan had been ordered to patrol in a previously unexplored part of the Romulan/Federation Neutral Zone, where several Federation and Romulan freighters had been reported missing. The ships were later found, devoid of their crews, passengers and even cargo. There had been no signs of struggle or even forced entry onto the ships. Starfleet had been concerned that it was the work of the Ferengi or perhaps Orion pirates. This was straining the newly formed ties between the Romulans and the Federation, and the Titan was sent to solve the mystery. 

Titan had received warnings from a few other ships that they were heading into a particular sector where two of the largest ships had gone missing. After relaying this information to Starfleet, they headed into the sector. They encountered a few ships, but they had reported nothing. Six weeks later, William had ordered the Titan to return to Federation space assured that the ships and their missing crews were the result of mutiny, nothing more. Or so it seemed......

He tried once again to get to his feet, the wave of nausea not so severe this time. The darkness extended and he tried to follow the wall but he was still fighting the nausea and the dank cold. The rustle again was heard and he tried to see who or what was making that sound. The sound came closer and Will fought the primal instinct to run. A sudden flash of metal and Will found himself on the floor, a dull throbbing pain on the back of his neck. He tried to sit up but was struck again, a low snarl coming from the darkness. “You will remain there, slave.” the voice came from everywhere it seemed. “Until the Master tells you to rise.” Will was stunned into silence _Slave? There has to be a mistake here...I'm no slave!_ He remained silent, trying not to notice the dull throbbing ache and biding his time to see how the next few minuets would play out.

A low rumbling laugh came from the ever reaching darkness “You can't even control one slave, Yuri” “How can you still be my overseer after all this time?” a different voice spoke, coming closer. “I must see about a replacement” a small laugh followed. Yuri growled low in his throat “These new ones must be taught obedience and respect by force” Will raised his head to see who was talking, squinting slightly in the darkness. “Rise, slave” came the other voice “I wish to inspect my new property for damage.” “I'm no one's Property.” Will responded, “I'm Captain William Riker of the USS Titan.” The laugh came again from the darkness “You are my newest property.” Yuri glanced over at Will, growling in his throat again as a warning. The other voice came into the feeble light, and gave a once over look at Will. The man was older than the one called Yuri, with the air of authority that Picard didn't even have. “I have dealt many things during my lifetime, finding trading flesh to be the most profitable aspect. There are many who will pay much for breeding stock like you.”

“I am Danar, your owner and master while you are in my keeping. You will learn respect and manners from Yuri, whether you accept it or not. There is much that you will need to learn before I can even sell you.” Danar said, walking around Will inspecting him. “Yes, you will make very good breeding stock...many fine slaves will be born from you and your mate.” He turned towards the darkness “Arielle, attend!” Will saw this slender woman come rushing from the dark, and kneeling at Danar's side. “This is your mate.” Danar said, stroking her hair. “You and Arielle will be chemically bonded and start producing offspring at once.” He glanced at Will “I expect many, many new slaves from both of you.” His hard look was a warning not to disappoint him.

William looked back at Arielle, still kneeling at Danar's side. She was slightly shivering be it from the cold or his warning look, he couldn't tell. Arielle looked up at Will, her soft blue eyes giving him a silent plea “I am Arielle....I will teach you what my....our master wishes you to know.” Arielle dropped her eyes back down to the deck floor.

Danar gave a small laugh “Yes, she will help you to learn obedience. Be warned if you do not learn quickly she will be punished in your place” Will's jaw was clenched in anger at this, _Who would punish her for his disobedience?_ He knelt, the anger in his eyes still and waited. Both Danar and the one called Yuri blended back into the darkness and Arielle was left there with him. Arielle raised her eyes from the floor and blinked back the tears that were starting to form “I'm sorry that you were told that” she said her soft voice slightly cracking “But you must learn quickly.....he demands it.”

“Where are we?” he wanted to know “How did I end up here?” Arielle shook her head, her dark hair swinging slightly. “Your ship was taken many weeks ago....something about a gas being put aboard...that's all I know.” her voice almost a whisper. “I was punished for staying with you for several nights. You were unresponsive and I feared you wouldn't survive.” Will's eyes were clouded with sadness, even a bit of anger. “You were punished for being with me?” his voice had a hard edge. Arielle slowly nodded, the tears slowly flowing down her cheeks. “Yes....I couldn't leave you there.” she replied, her eyes clouding. Will reached out and touched her wet cheek, trying to make some sense of what was happening.

“I'm lost to the Titan.” he asked, hoping that she wouldn't confirm his deepest fear. But Arielle's look told him all he wanted and didn't want to know. She rose and held out her hand to him. “I'll take you to our cell.” Will nodded and got to his feet. Taking her hand, she led him down the wall's length until they came to a door. It slid open and she led him down another series of corridors until they came to a rather dingy looking door. That one opened and Will saw what would be their cell for god's know how long. They stepped in and the door closed behind them, leaving Will to survey the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after remembering a classic Trek novel "Spock Enslaved" which is now long out of print. I thought about how something like that could be applied to the Next Generation time line and their characters. I do beg forgiveness if the work is choppy in parts, this is my first time writing such graphic adult scenes. I do ask for comments and suggestions for this work so I can improve, I have many more such stories to tell.


End file.
